


love is a slave to no free men

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

love is a slave to no free men

Ein kleines Versuchsstück. Bei Bedarf wird es gerne weitergeführt.  
Wahrscheinlich wird es aber auf die andere Seite umziehen, Link findet ihr auf meiner Seite.  
\---

Das Wertvollste in der Hand des Feindes  
Anders wachte auf, weil ihm etwas fehlte. Verschlafen tastete er neben sich und fand die Stelle, an die sich seine kleine Tochter an ihn geschmiegt hatte, leer und verlassen. Vorsichtig stemmte er sich in eine sitzende Position und sah sich in den halbdunklen, luxuriösen Gästezimmern um, aber nirgendwo fand er eine Spur seines kleinen Mädchens, fast als hätte sie es niemals gegeben.  
Aber, es gab sie, zu deutlich erinnerte er sich an die Schmerzen ihrer Geburt und auch die Angst und die unbändige Freude, über jeden Tag gemeinsam mit ihr. Ihre Zeit war knapp bemessen, aber egal in welches der vielen Zimmer des teuflichen Palastes er auch befohlen, geprügelt oder verschleppt wurde, er konnte sicher sein, dass das kleine Mädchen irgendwann auftauchen würde.  
Auch in der ersten Nacht, als Anders von seinem Herren, dem Leibhaftigen, beinahe achtlos an den Erzengel Clas verschenkt worden war und seinen Platz vor dem Bett auf dem Boden gefunden hatte, hatte sie ihren Weg in die prunkvollen Gästegemächer gefunden. Er hatte ihre Nähe gespürt und sich erst entspannt, als sie sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Anders hatte sie, wohl wissend dass sie ihn schon in wesentlich schlimmeren Situationen vorgefunden hatte, dennoch nur wortlos in seine Arme gezogen und versucht die Kälte des blanken, steinernen Fußbodens, der ihr Bett war, von ihr fern zu halten.  
Trotz der beruhigenden Nähe des kleinen Mädchens, das bald eingeschlafen war, fand er keine Ruhe. Sein Leben hatte sich in den letzten Stunden rasant verändert. Hier im Höllenreich hatte er sich immer davonstehlen können, um Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, aber nachdem sein Herr ihn nun an einen Engel verschenkt hatte … Clas würde bestimmt nicht lange im eisig kalten, toten Höllenreich bleiben wollen und er würde es auch nicht wagen das Geschenk des Herren der Unterwelt zurückzuweisen oder gar zurückzulassen und somit würde Anders nach all den Jahrhunderten doch noch in sein früheres Zuhause, dem Himmelreich zurückkehren.  
Sein Herz schlug bei dem Gedanken wild. Er dachte an Lars, seinen Vater und seine Mutter … Er würde sie alle wiedersehen, etwas woran er schon selbst nicht mehr geglaubt hatte. Er hatte sie vermisst, aber dennoch konnte er sich einfach nicht freuen. Lara, seine kleine Tochter, selbst nur eine wertlose Sklavin und somit ebenso der Besitz des Höllenfürstes, würde er alleine in der Hölle zurücklassen müssen.  
Das konnte er einfach nicht zulassen und so hauchte er einen Kuss in den blonden Schopf der viel zu kurzen Haare der kleinen Halbdämonin und seufzte. Irgendwie musste es ihm gelingen das kleine Mädchen mit sich zu nehmen, wenn sein neuer Herr in das Himmelsreich zurückkehren würde.  
Erst hatte er gedacht, dass ein Erzengel sicher mit einer großen Entourage reisen und er das kleine Mädchen irgendwie zwischen ihnen verstecken könnte … Aber diese Idee musste er verwerfen, als Anders bei einem heimlichen Blick auf den ankommenden Erzengel feststellte, dass dieser nur mit einem jungen Engel, der ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam, als Begleitung reiste.  
Er musste einen anderen Weg finden ...

Es war gar nicht Laras Art vor den ersten Morgenstunden, wenn eine Glocke die Nacht der Sklaven beendete, zu verschwinden. Das kleine Mädchen war zwar erst vier Jahre alt, aber sie war bereits daran gewöhnt ungesehen durch die Gänge zu huschen und den Dämonen nicht aufzufallen, wie Anders es ihr bereits als Baby beigebracht hatte. Trotz ihrer Jugend schien sie bereits zu verstehen, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit war, an diesem finsteren Ort zu überleben.  
Ein Lichtschein weckte die Aufmerksamkeit des ehemaligen Engels und überrascht stellte er fest, dass die Tür zum saalartigen Salon offen stand. Anders warf einen raschen Blick in das Bett und als er feststellte, dass die dicken Decken zerwühlt und zurückgeworfen waren, weiteten sich seine blauen Augen panisch.  
Sein neuer Herr war verschwunden.  
Seine Tochter war verschwunden.  
Der Erzengel würde doch nicht …?  
Wenn er sie gesehen hatte, wie ein kleiner Welpe in Anders' Arme gekuschelt, warum hatte er Anders dann nicht aufgeweckt und eine Erklärung verlangt?  
Hatte er sie einfach … weggenommen?  
Was tat er mit dem Kind?  
Anders erinnerte sich nur noch verschwommen an sein Leben im Himmelreich, aber auch wenn der Name des Erzengels ihm bekannt war, konnte er ihn dennoch nicht einschätzen. Es waren Jahrhunderte vergangen, seit er als Strafe für seine Ungezogenheit und die Sorgen, die er seinen Eltern bereitet hatte, in die Hölle geworfen worden war und seitdem hatte er diesen dunklen Ort nie wieder verlassen dürfen. Wohin hätte er denn auch gehen sollen? Seine Familie war besser ohne ihn dran, Lars war sicherlich brav und seine Eltern voller Stolz auf den Zwilling …

Leise trat Anders an die offen stehende Tür, immer darauf bedacht, dass kein Schatten ihn verraten würde. Er kniete sich neben die Tür und spähte vorsichtig und mit sorgsam gesenktem Blick, falls jemand in seine Richtung sehen sollte, in das Zimmer. Als er dann aber den Erzengel lesend in einem der dunkelroten Plüschsessel und seine Tochter schlafend auf dessen Schoss entdeckte, hielt er sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Lara schien zufrieden, sie lächelte und in ihrer kleinen, pummeligen Hand hielt sie eine rote, angebissene Frucht. Anders zuckte zusammen, als die weißen Flügel des Engels sich plötzlich bewegten. Atemlos beobachtet er, wie Clas seine Fingerspitze anleckte, bevor er eine Seite weiterblätterte und wich kurz tiefer in die Schatten zurück, als hätte er Angst nun doch entdeckt zu werden.  
Der ehemalige Engel lehnte mit, an die Brust gezogenen Knie und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Aber dennoch kreisten all seine Gedanken nur noch um den Erzengel und seine Tochter. Er verstand es einfach nicht … Hatte Clas sie mit einer Leckerei von seiner Seite gelockt? Aber selbst wenn … Warum sollte er das tun? Nahrung war im Höllenreich kostbar und man verschwendete sie nicht an unbedeutende Sklaven. Selbst, wenn der Engel ein gutes Herz hatte, so war das kleine Mädchen immer noch eine Unbekannte für ihn und außerdem noch eine Dämonin, der Feind.  
Clas sollte nicht einmal ihre Existenz zur Kenntnis nehmen, aber nun … nun schlief sie auf seinem Schoss.  
Anders fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm das Herz herausgerissen und es in die Hände der Feinde gegeben. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen und nicht mehr klar denken. Als er an den Erzengel verschenkt worden war, war ihm klar gewesen, dass er vom Regen in die Traufe geraten würde. Aber hier, in seinem Zuhause, kannte er die Regeln. Anders hatte, wenn auch meistens durch Strafen, gelernt was von ihm erwartet wurde und es war ihm gelungen sich unterhalb der Hierarchie der Dienerschaft einen kleinen Platz zum Überleben zu schaffen. Einen Ort für sich und seine Tochter.  
Es war kein sicherer Platz, aber zumindest konnte er hier Gefahren wenigstens ansatzweise vorhersehen und vermeiden. Hier konnte er sie, durch zahlreiche Gefälligkeiten, ernähren, ankleiden und auch beschützen. Vor allem in den vielen Stunden, in denen sein Herr ihn 'benutzte' oder ihn an ein Mitglied aus seinem innersten Zirkel verlieh.  
Mit ihren vier Jahren war sie noch viel zu jung, um das Gesehene zu verstehen, aber Anders hatte ihr immer und immer wieder gepredigt, dass sie, wenn er von ihrem Herren gerufen wurde, sich irgendwo in den zahlreichen Zimmerfluchten des Palastes zu verstecken hatte. Das, was hinter den geschlossenen Türen geschah, musste sie nicht sehen, hatte Lara in ihrem kurzen Leben bereits genug mitmachen müssen. Sie hatte viel zu früh lernen müssen, wem sie vertrauen konnte und vor wem sie davonlaufen musste. Sie hatte ihre Lektionen gelernt und so war es noch verwunderlicher, dass sie so ruhig und friedlich auf seinem Schoss schlief.

„Du kannst ruhig reinkommen, Anders.“, die Stimme des Erzengels war ruhig, aber dennoch sicher. Der ältere Engel sah nicht einmal von seinem Buch auf, aber dennoch konnte der Sklave nicht anders und betrat leise den großen, von einem Feuer erleuchteten Salon.  
Nach einigen Minuten hob der Erzengel dann aber doch endlich den Blick und Anders zuckte vor dem tiefen Blau zusammen. Seine Instinkten wollten, dass er floh, aber das magische Band, das ihn an seinen Herren band, ließ das nicht zu und verlangte geradezu schmerzhaft seinen Gehorsam. Anders wollte auf die Knie sinken, aber Clas schnaubte nur und knurrten einen Befehl, „Lass das.“  
Der ehemalige Engel blieb daraufhin unsicher stehen. Er hatte weder eine Ahnung, wie sich Sklaven im Himmelreich zu verhalten hatten, noch welche Strafe es dafür geben mochte, wenn ein Sklave ein Kind hätte. Er hätte sich besser gefühlt, wenn er sich hätte zu den Füßen des Erzengels knien dürfen, aber er tat es nicht.  
Er konnte es nicht.  
Clas hingegen hatte keine Ahnung, welche Macht er eigentlich über den Jüngeren hätte. Er wusste nichts, von der dunklen Magie, die absoluten Gehorsam von Anders forderte. Wenn der Erzengel davon gewusst hätte, hätte er seine Befehle sicher nicht so nachlässig geäußert. „Hast du mir etwas zu erzählen, Anders?“, Clas brach die Stille, hielt seine Stimme aber dennoch gesenkt, um das schlafende Kind nicht zu wecken.  
Anders stand still und brachte kein Wort heraus. Nein, er wollte nicht reden, vor allem nicht über Lara, dann müsste er sich eingestehen, dass er versagt hatte, seine Tochter zu schützen. Er hatte, trotz allem immer gehofft sie länger bei sich behalten zu können, aber ebenso hatte er gewusst, dass diese Entscheidung niemals bei ihm gelegen hatte. Sein vorheriger Besitzer, der Höllenfürst Alexander hatte natürlich von ihrer Existenz gewusst, immerhin war er ihr Vater. Aber dennoch hatte er sich niemals für sie interessiert, für ihn war sie nur ein weiterer, wertloser Bastard, von denen es in den Kreisen der Hölle nur so wimmelte.  
Selbst während der Schwangerschaft, als sich der Bauch des mageren Sklaven gerundet hatte, hatte sich sein Leben nicht sehr verändert gehabt. Schläge, Missbrauch, Hunger und noch viel Schlimmeres waren nach wie vor an der Tagesordnung gewesen und nachdem er das alles erduldet hatte, hatte er nachts in einer Ecke des Zimmers gelegen, seinen Bauch gestreichelt und lautlos mit dem ungeborenen Kind geredet.  
Nach vielen Monaten hatte er sie alleine, in einem der lang verlassenen Turmzimmer zur Welt gebracht und in einige, gefundene Lumpen gehüllt, bevor er sie an sich gedrückt und ihr ein besseres Leben versprochen gehabt hatte.  
Und nun würde er sein Versprechen nicht halten können.  
Nein, nun würde er sie sogar für immer verlieren.  
„Wirklich nichts?“, versuchte der Engel es erneut und sein tiefblauer Blick wanderte forschend über seinen schmalen Sklaven. „Herr ...“, Anders räusperte sich, seine Stimme leise und rau und er hielt den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt, „Sie ist doch nur ein Kind … Bitte, bestraft sie nicht … Bestraft mich an ihrer Stelle, bitte Herr.“ „Das ist nicht das, was ich meinte.“, der Blick des Erzengels wurde dunkler, seine Stimme eindringlicher, „Wer ist sie? Und, warum ist sie hier?“ „Ihr Name ist Lara.“, versuchte Anders zu erklären, „Sie ist ein Sklavenmädchen … Sklaven haben keine Quartiere und schlafen dort, wo sie einen Platz finden … Und Lara schläft ungern allein.“  
Clas nickte und betrachtete das schlafende Kind, „Lars hat auch ein …. goldenes Händchen mit Kindern … Evens Sohn liebt ihn ...“ Die schmerzhaft bekannten Name ließen Erinnerungsbilder entstehen und Anders erschauderte kurz. Aber die Magie bannte ihn dennoch an diese Stelle, lieferte ihn unbarmherzig der Gnade des Erzengels aus. Clas lächelte und strich dem schlafenden Kind durch die viel zu kurzen Haare, „Sie ist wirklich ein niedliches Kind … Wo sind ihre Eltern?“  
Erstaunt hob Anders den Kopf, senkte ihn aber gleich wieder, als er endlich verstand. Clas hatte nicht begriffen, dass Lara nicht einfach nur irgendein Sklavenmädchen, sondern die Tochter seines Sklaven war. „Sie wurden … verkauft.“, Anders versuchte es mit Halbwahrheiten und Clas, der scheinbar auch das Interesse an dem Thema verlor, schüttelte den Kopf, „Wie auch immer. Geh schlafen.“

Dieses Mal war die Anweisung klar und deutlich formuliert und Anders hatte keine Chance, als zu gehorchen. Er musste seine schutzlose Tochter in den Händen eines Engels zurücklassen und fühlte nun bereits, wie die Müdigkeit ihn zu umfangen drohte. Die dunkle Magie raubte ihm seinen freien Willen und schon lange hatte Anders aufgegeben sich gegen die festen Bande zu stellen. Alexander hatte diese magischen Fesseln am liebsten genutzt, um Anders zu einem zahmen Spielzeug zu machen. Und selbst wenn der ehemalige Engel jede Sekunde und sich selbst für seine Unfähigkeit gehasst hatte, so war er eigentlich doch nur ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer, ein Zaungast seiner eigenen Aktionen gewesen. Er hoffte, dass Clas nicht dasselbe mit ihm tun würde, aber wahrscheinlich war das nur eine … vage und vergebliche Hoffnung. Denn was sonst war Anders denn noch, als ein Spielzeug, für die Gelüste seines Herren …?  
Seine Augen wurden immer schwerer, als der magisch aufgezwungene Schlaf ihn überfiel, aber Anders kämpfte um jede wache Sekunde. Er verlor am Ende doch wieder und sank schwer auf die kalten Steine neben Clas' prächtigem Himmelbett.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war bereits spät, als Anders endlich aus seinem erzwungenen Schlaf erwachte. Normalerweise hatten Sklaven vor allen anderen wach und bereits an der Arbeit zu sein. Eine Tatsache, die Anders durch Schläge und Strafen begriffen hatte. Es war mittlerweile undenkbar für ihn länger als bis zum ersten Morgengrauen zu schlafen. Hastig erhob er sich und sah sich im großen Schlafzimmer um. Es war, wie die kleine Wanduhr, deren Ticken von den steinernen Wänden widerhallte, zeigte bereits weit nach Morgengrauen und das Bett seines Herren war leer.  
Und Lara war ebenfalls nicht zu sehen.  
Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und es gelang ihm kaum seine aufkommende Angst zu beherrschen. Was mochte Clas mit ihr gemacht haben? Hatte er das Ganze etwa doch geplant gehabt? Erst Anders in den magischen Schlaf zu schicken und ihn so zu zwingen das kleine Mädchen ungeschützt zurückzulassen, war das von vornherein sein Plan gewesen? Und, was hatte er denn mit ihr gemacht? Was, wenn er sie an die Wachen vor der Tür gegeben hatte? Sie würden … Nein, Anders wollte nicht einmal daran denken, was sie mit seinem kleinen Mädchen tun würden!  
Voller Angst und getrieben von den schlimmsten Befürchtungen, eilte Anders zur, noch immer halb offen stehenden Tür und spähte wiederum in den großen Salon. Verwundert weiteten sich seine blauen Augen, als er seine Lara noch immer schlafend auf dem plüschigen Sessel entdeckte. Das kleine Mädchen wirkte ruhig und entspannt, beinahe schon zufrieden … Der Erzengel hatte, unwissend dass die kleine Halbdämonin dafür keinen Bedarf hatte, sogar eine der flauschigen Decke über ihren kleinen, zusammengerollten Körper gebreitet.  
„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein.“, erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm und als Anders sich hastig umdrehte, entdeckte er seinen Herren auf der kleinen Galerie, die sich in halber Höhe um den Salon wand. Anders wollte, rein aus Reflex vor seinem Herren knien, aber seine neuen Befehle, von Clas gegeben, verhinderten das. „Herr.“, er neigte stattdessen voller Respekt den Kopf, „Bitte verzeiht mir, dass ich verschlafen habe ...“ Obwohl er sich fast wie von selbst entschuldigte, wusste er doch tief in seinem Herzen, dass es eigentlich die Schuld des Erzengels war. Clas hatte ihm befohlen zu schlafen und er hatte vorher gar nicht von alleine aufwachen können …  
Aber, für einen Sklaven machte das natürlich keinerlei Unterschied und so schloss Anders, eine Strafe erwartend, die Augen. Vielleicht würde Clas ihm den Kaffee, den er in der Hand hielt, ins Gesicht kippen, ihn dann sauber machen und eine neue Tasse machen lassen? Es wäre, im Vergleich zu seinen sonstigen Bestrafungen, nur eine leichte Strafe, eine mit der Anders sogar … einverstanden wäre.  
Aber, der Erzengel tat nichts dergleichen. Eigentlich tat Clas gar nichts und er schien auch keine Verwendung für einen Sklaven zu haben. Stattdessen hatte Anders den Eindruck, dass er Clas sogar stören, ihn behindern würde ...

Anders erinnerte sich an den letzten Tag.  
Clas 'Gesichtsausdruck war sorgfältig neutral gewesen, als der Engel in den Thronsaal geführt worden war. Beinahe nackt und mit einer goldenen Leine um den Hals war er an dem Erzengel und dem jungen Engel, dessen Gesichtsausdruck noch nicht so beherrscht schien, vorbeigeführt worden und Alexander, auf seinem fahlen Knochenthron hatte nur mühsam seine Freude über die Reaktion der Engel verbergen können. Alles, was Anders nun noch tun konnte, war dennoch nur den Kopf hochzuhalten und sein letztes Bisschen verbliebenen Stolz zusammenzukratzen, als er nun von einem Herren an einen anderen weitergereicht wurde.  
Der Erzengel hatte nach der Leine gegriffen und Alexander mit ruhigen und erstaunlich diplomatischen Worten gedankt. Aber, der entsetzte Blick des anderen, jüngeren Engels hatte sich trotzdem nicht von Anders gelöst. Und obwohl er unruhig seinen schiefen Zahn immer wieder in seine Unterlippe gegraben hatte, hatte er die Geschenk-Zeremonie nicht unterbrochen.  
Anders hatte sich danach brav neben den Stuhl seines neuen Herren gekniet und weiterhin brav den Kopf gesenkt gehalten. Er hatte auf die schmerzhafteste Art gelernt, wie er sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu verhalten hatte und seine Erziehung saß nach wie vor sehr tief.

Für den Rest des Morgens war Anders den beiden Engeln dann still und folgsam durch die Gänge des Schlosses gefolgt. Er hatte, im Versuch sich von seiner besten und folgsamsten Seite zu zeigen, sich immer dicht bei Clas gehalten, sodass die goldene Leine sich niemals spannte. Der Erzengel hatte ihn aber ignoriert, nur der andere, jüngere Engel hatte ihm, wann immer er glaubte, dass Anders ihn nicht sah, seltsame und besorgte Blicke zugeworfen.  
Während einer kurzen Pause in den Verhandlungen, hatte Clas ihn schließlich in die luxuriösen Gästegemächer geführt und mit dem Finger auf einen Fleck inmitten des weichen Teppichs zu zeigen, „Bleib da. Und fass nichts an.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort, die sowieso nicht gekommen wäre, da es Anders verboten worden war zu sprechen, zu warten, war die Tür hinter dem Erzengel ins Schloss gefallen.  
Und, Anders war alleine gewesen.

Aber nun, bereits am nächsten Tag schlief seine lang versteckte Tochter zufrieden und glücklich auf dem Plüschsessel, aber Clas schien seiner bereits überdrüssig geworden zu sein. „Herr? Wie kann ich Euch zu Diensten sein?“, Anders' Stimme zitterte, er wusste noch immer nicht welches Verhalten der Erzengel von ihm erwartete und er hatte beinahe zu viel Angst, um diese Frage überhaupt zu stellen. Aber, die Strafe für Faulheit war ebenso schlimm, wie jede andere Strafe und so hatte der ehemalige Engel nun wirklich nichts zu verlieren.  
Die blauen Augen verengten sich, aber dennoch wirkte Clas nicht wirklich verärgert. Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner dampfenden Tasse und musterte den schlanken Sklaven, der noch immer nur ein fleckiges, altes Lendentuch, das wenig von seinem Körper verbergen konnte, trug, „Hast du etwas gegessen?“ „Herr …?“, dann weiteten Anders' Augen sich und er schüttelte hastig den Kopf, „Nein … Ich schwöre, ich habe nicht!“ Die Strafe für Diebstahl war drastisch, Auspeitschen oder manchmal auch etwas Schlimmeres, wenn es Alexander, der Ankläger, Richter, Geschworener und Henker in einer Person war, beliebte.  
Einmal hatte Anders gestohlen, nicht für sich, aber für Lara, die damals noch ein Baby, zu verhungern gedroht hatte. Er war aber ertappt worden und nach den 101 Peitschenhieben hatte man ihn für einige Nächte angekettet und für jeden erreichbar in der Kälte gelassen. Ein Schauer durchlief bei diesen dunklen Erinnerungen seinen Körper und er meinte beinahe den Schmerz von damals noch einmal fühlen zu müssen. Jeder hatte sich damals das von ihm nehmen dürfen, was er wollte und die Dämonen waren nicht gerade sanft zu ihm gewesen...  
Noch einmal würde Anders dies nicht durchstehen!  
Aber, er war doch die ganze Zeit in diesen Räumen gewesen und Clas' Kommando hatte ihn unter Kontrolle gehalten. Er hatte nichts angefasst und er betete lautlos zu jeder Gottheit, die ihm vielleicht zuhören würde, dass der Erzengel ihm doch noch glauben würde, stünde doch sonst sein Wort gegen das seines Herren. Und, niemand würde einem dreckigen, verlausten Sklaven glauben …  
Clas betrachtete ihn noch einmal von Kopf bis Fuß und nippte vorsichtig an seinem Kaffee, während Anders verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, den Erzengel von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen. Clas wusste nicht einmal, dass das magische Band ihn hinderte sich gegen seinen Herren zu wenden oder auch nur einen Befehl nicht auszuführen … Sollte er Clas vielleicht doch davon erzählen? Es könnte ihm im Moment retten, aber andererseits würde es dem ehemaligen Engel keinen wirklichen Vorteil bringen, diese Tatsache doch so schnell zu enthüllen …  
Anders war zu sehr in seiner wachsenden Panik gefangen, um überhaupt mitzubekommen, wie Clas nun zu seinen Koffern trat. Es klackte leise und Anders sah gerade rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie der Erzengel etwas herauszog. Es handelte sich dabei um einen länglichen, in ein kunterbuntes Papier eingepackten Gegenstand, den er nun Anders mit einem auffordernden Schnauben entgegenhielt, „Iss.“  
Anders starrte auf das seltsame, unvertraute Essen in seinen Händen. Die Schrift zeigte, dass es sich dabei um eine Köstlichkeit aus der Menschenwelt handelte und Anders biss unschlüssig auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
Es war doch eigentlich ganz einfach. Sklaven bekamen nicht das Essen ihrer Herren, außer sie waren sehr, sehr folgsam gewesen und hatten ihren Herren wirklich vollkommen zufriedengestellt. Alexander hatte ihn gelegentlich, wenn er gute Laune gehabt hatte per Hand gefüttert und ihn wie einen folgsamen Hund über den Kopf gestreichelt. Aber im Moment, heruntergekommen und geschlagen, brachte der ehemalige Engel es nicht über sich zu flirten und so zu tun, als ob er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Herren genießen konnte.  
„Danke, Herr.“, antwortete er deshalb mit gesenktem Kopf und spähte besorgt zu seiner Tochter, die noch immer vollkommen still auf dem Sessel lag. Das kleine Mädchen war inzwischen aber aufgewacht. Ihre großen, roten Augen waren angstvoll geweitet und hingen an ihrer Mutter. Anders hatte sie gut trainiert, sie konnte ruhig sein und sich so klein wie möglich machen … Nur so hatte sie so lange überleben können.  
Clas war scheinbar seinem Blick gefolgt und betrachtete Lara nun mit einem sanftem Lächeln. Zur Anders' großer Überraschung erwiderte das Mädchen den Blick des Engels scheinbar ohne Angst. Lautlos und mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Geste versuchte Anders ihr zu bedeuten den Blick zu senken, aber dieses Mal ignorierte Lara ihn und auch Clas schien die Neugier des kleinen Halbdämons nichts auszumachen.  
Für einen langen Moment sahen Engel und Halbdämon sich an und schließlich war es Clas, der den Blick abwandte, „Gib ihr auch etwas zu essen ...“ Ein forderndes Klopfen an der Tür und die Stimme des jungen Engels unterbrachen Clas' Befehl und bereits im Gehen fügte der Erzengel noch eilig hinzu, „Und bleib wo du bist.“

Anders stand inmitten des großen Raumes, unfähig auch nur einen Schritt zu machen, band ihn Clas' unbedachter Befehl doch fest an diese Stelle. Aber, es war ihm egal. Er hielt etwas zu Essen in der Hand und seine Tochter war -wenigstens für den Moment- in Sicherheit. Ein warmes Gefühl, Hoffnung erblühte und vielleicht … Vielleicht wäre Clas kein schlechter Herr.


	3. Chapter 3

Anders schnaubte frustriert. Es nutzte nichts von Vergebung und Freundlichkeit zu träumen. Denn, auch in den Händen eines neuen Herren würde es nichts weiter als ein Traum bleiben, aus dem Anders schließlich doch nur wieder ein schmerzhaftes Erwachen haben würde.  
Clas hatte ihm das Essen aber sicher aus irgendeinem Grund geben und ganz bestimmt nicht aus purer Freundlichkeit. Anders konnte sich allerdings kaum mehr an sein Leben im Himmelreich erinnern, aber wahrscheinlich lauteten die Regeln für Sklaven dort anders. Der ehemalige Engel sollte nicht versuchen seinen Herren zu hinterfragen, viel lieber sollte er sich auf das Schlimmste vorbereiten ...  
Clas hatte ihm gesagt, er solle Lara etwas zu essen geben, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen, das magische Band ließ es nicht zu. Sein Magen, der auch schon viel zu lange kein Essen bekommen hatte, knurrte vernehmlich, aber Anders schob seinen eigenen Hunger beiseite und bedeutete seiner Tochter zu ihm zu kommen.  
„Guten Morgen, mein Engelchen ...“, auch wenn er sich nicht von dieser Stelle rühren konnte, konnte er sich dennoch zu der Vierjährigen hinunterbeugen und das Mädchen auf den Arm nehmen. Lara schlang ihre dünnen Ärmchen um seinen Hals und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie sprach nur wenig und Anders wusste, dass es seine Schuld war, dass er ihr mit den Geschichten Angst gemacht hatte. Viel zu oft hatte er ihr gesagt, dass sie ruhig und unsichtbar sein musste, um in dieser harten Welt zu überleben. Es war nicht gut für sie, aber er hatte keinen anderen Weg gewusst. .Die meisten Dämonen interessierten sich nicht für die Kinder der Sklaven, aber Laras Flügel, weiß gefiedert wie einst Anders' eigene, verrieten ihr engelhaftes Erbe. Nicht aufzufallen war ihr einziger Schutz.  
Es war selten, dass sie Zeit füreinander hatten, einfach um beisammen zu sein. Nachts schlich Lara sich zwar immer zu ihm, aber tagsüber hatte Alexander ihn nur selten aus den Augen gelassen. Es hatte dem Teufel immer große Freude bereitet dem ehemaligen Engel Befehle zu geben. Anders hatte in seinem Auftrag geputzt, gekocht und die Gäste seines Herren bei Laune gehalten. Und, wenn Alexander keine Aufgabe für ihn hatte, hatte er ihn nackt auf den polierten Kacheln neben dem Knochenthron knien lassen, als ob er ein Schoßhund gewesen wäre.  
Da war nie etwas Zeit für Lara gewesen.

Das kleine Mädchen griff in seine langen Haare und begann mit den langen, blonden Strähnen, die seit Jahren nicht mehr geschnitten worden waren, zu spielen. Alexander hatte es so gemocht und seinem Sklaven schließlich auch verboten die Haare zu schneiden, sodass der, mit einem Stoffstreifen gebundene, geflochtene Zopf bis weit über seinen Rücken reichte. Anders hatte sich daran gewöhnt, aber trotz all seiner Bemühungen war der blonde Zopf verfilzt und verklettet, besaß der ehemalige Engel doch nicht einmal einen Kamm oder eine Bürste. Vielleicht würde Clas ihm ja eine zur Verfügung stellen oder ihm wenigstens erlauben den Zopf abzuschneiden?  
Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete Anders nun die bunte Verpackung und entdeckte darunter einen Riegel aus dunkler Schokolade. Lächelnd brach er ein Stück ab und reichte es seiner Tochter. Lara betrachtete das fremde Essen erst einmal von allen Seiten, aber schließlich steckte sie den Bissen doch in den Mund und zog gleich darauf eine Grimasse. Natürlich kannte sie den süßen Geschmack von Schokolade nicht, wurde so eine menschliche Köstlichkeit doch nicht an Sklaven verschwendet, aber nach dem ersten Schreck, schien sie dann doch Gefallen daran zu finden.  
„Mama?“, ihre pummeligen Finger bemühten sich ein weiteres Stück abzubrechen, das sie dann aber Anders anbot. Aber der ehemalige Engel schüttelte nur mit einem sanftem Lächeln den Kopf, „Ich habe schon gegessen. Das ist nur für dich.“ Laras rote Augen musterten ihn und sie hielt ihm nun den Bissen vorsichtig an die Lippen. „Du bist so ein liebes Mädchen ...“, Anders sprach nur leise und nahm ihr das Stück Riegel aus der Hand und hielt es nun seinerseits an ihre Lippen, „Aber das wird dir hier nicht helfen. Hier zählt nur Stärke … Und du musst groß und stark werden ...“  
Stur schüttelte die Kleine den Kopf und Anders, der wusste wie stur sie sein konnte, legte das Stück zurück in die Packung und reichte sie dann an Lara, „Iss es später ..“ Ihre roten Augen musterten, dann lief sie eilig davon, um das Essen an einem geheimen Ort zu verstecken,  
Anders sah ihr nach. Er hatte getan was er konnte, um sie zu beschützen, aber ihre gemeinsame Zeit zerrann zwischen seinen Fingern. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Sie hier alleine zu lassen, kam nicht Frage … Aber, seinem neuen Herren von ihr zu erzählen und um Gnade für das Mädchen betteln, hätte vielleicht auch keinen Erfolg. Warum sollte Clas auch ein Sklavenmädchen kaufen? Und, warum sollte er sie mit ins Himmelsreich nehmen? Es wollte Anders einfach kein einziger Grund einfallen, warum der Erzengel das tun sollte. Clas wollte nicht einmal ihn, einen erwachsenen Mann, als seinen Sklaven … Was sollte er denn mit einem kleinen Kind anfangen?  
Das Schlimmste war eh, dass er seiner Tochter bald klar machen musste, dass er weggehen und sie alleine lassen müsste. Aber, alleine der Gedanke, dass er sich nicht wenigstens von ihr verabschieden könnte, bevor er die Hölle verlassen musste, ließ Übelkeit in Anders aufkommen. Die Vorstellung von Lara, die alleine durch die dunklen Gänge der Festung wanderte, die ihn suchte und ihn niemals finden würde … Lara würde es nicht verstehen … Und, Anders konnte es nicht zulassen, er musste ihr einfach die Wahrheit sagen.  
Vielleicht nicht heute … Heute wollte er einfach nur ihre Gegenwart genießen, ihre Magie mit ihr üben, mit ihr reden und vielleicht eines ihrer seltenen, wunderschönen Lächeln zu sehen. Dies war der einzige Ort in der ganzen Teufelsfestung, an der die beiden so etwas wie Sicherheit genießen konnten. Niemand würde sie hier stören und Anders würde dafür sorgen, dass Lara verschwunden wäre, wenn Clas irgendwann später zurückkehren würde.

Anders verbrachte die nächsten Stunden zusammen mit seiner Tochter.  
Noch immer musste er an dem gleichen Fleck stehen, aber Lara war wieder auf den plüschigen Sessel geklettert und beschwor leuchtende Lichter zwischen ihren Händen hinauf. Anders versuchte ihr all die Dinge, die sie noch nie selber gesehen hatte so gut es ging zu beschreiben und Lara versuchte mit konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn ihre Illusionen anzupassen.  
Ein Mond hing zwischen ihren Fingern, durchlief die Mondphasen.  
Ein leuchtender Fisch schwamm in unsichtbaren Wassern.  
Ein kleiner Vogel flatterte zur Decke und löste sich dann, als Laras Konzentration nachließ, in glitzernde Funken, die zum Boden sanken, auf.  
Dies war das Einzige, was Anders ihr noch geben konnte. Eine Erinnerung an ihn und etwas Schönheit in dem dunklen Leben, das sie in der Hölle erwartete.

„Mama ...“, Anders zuckte zusammen, als Lara plötzlich sprach, war er doch viel zu sehr an die unkindliche Stille seiner Tochter gewöhnt, „Was ist denn, mein Liebling?“ „Ist der Engel dein neuer Herr?“, ihre großen Augen sahen beinahe ängstlich zu Anders auf und er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Seine intelligente Tochter hatte bereits bemerkt, dass sich etwas im Leben ihrer Mutter verändert hatte.  
„Ja.“, Anders nickte nur leicht, „Der Erzengel Clas ist nun mein Herr.“ „Und … was ist mir ...“, sie biss auf ihre Lippe und ihre Augen wurden dunkler, das Rot besorgter, „ … mit mir?“ Sie versuchte ihre Angst nicht zu zeigen, aber Anders wusste, wovor sie sich fürchtete. Sie hatte schon viel zu oft gesehen, wie Sklaven einfach getötet oder verkauft wurden … Anders fühlte sein Herz brechen, aber er musste ihr antworten, „Dein Herr ist Lord Alexander … Du gehörst ihm ...“  
Falls es jemals einen Moment gegeben haben mochte, in dem Anders erwartet hätte, dass Lara vor Verzweiflung und Angst weinen würde, dann wäre es dieser Augenblick gewesen. Aber das kleine Mädchen weinte oder schrie nicht. Ihr Gesicht zeigte zwar ihre Trauer und in ihren roten Augen schimmerten Tränen, aber sie weigerte sich dennoch zu weinen. Anders konnte sehen, wie sie mühsam ihr Schluchzen unterdrückte und ihre Fingernägel deshalb so fest es ging in ihre Handinnenflächen grub.  
Kein Kind in ihrem Alter … Nein, überhaupt kein Kind, sollte solch eine Selbstkontrolle besitzen! Und das alles war einzig Anders' Schuld, er hatte ihr eine Kindheit geraubt. Er mochte sie zwar auf die Welt gebracht haben, aber auch er war nur ein Sklave und hatte keine Macht, um sie zu beschützen. Er konnte seinen Körper für sie verkaufen, sie so mit Essen und Kleidung versorgen, aber mehr nicht. Er konnte sie nicht retten, so sehr er sich das auch wünschte.  
Das würde nur seinem Herren gelingen.  
Anders schwor in diesem Moment, als er seine zitternde und still leidende Tochter in den Armen hielt, dass er für sie um Gnade bitten würde. Sein Stolz, das Letzte was er noch aus seinem vorherigen Leben besaß, war nicht mehr wichtig. Anders würde betteln und Clas alles versprechen, was der Erzengel sich wünschen möchte. Wenn der Erzengel Lara mit sich nehmen würde ...

Irgendwann am späten Nachmittag, scheuchte Anders die kleine aus den Gästekammern damit sie sich in den Unterkünften der Sklaven ihr klägliches Mahl abholen würde. Über den ganzen Tag hinweg war es Anders zwar dennoch gelungen sie zu überzeugen Bissen für Bissen den Riegel zu essen, aber das kleine Mädchen brauchte dennoch alle Nahrung, die sie bekommen konnte.

Alleine in der Stille der großen, leeren Zimmer, hatte Anders viel zu viel Zeit um nachzudenken. Durch das magische Band gezwungen an der selben Stelle zu stehen, schloss er die Augen und versuchte die Schmerzen in seinem Magen zu ignorieren. Er hatte seit mehr als zwei Tagen nicht mehr gegessen und es fiel ihm immer schwerer nicht daran zu denken.  
Aber, er hatte nun wirklich keine Zeit, um sich über die simplen Bedürfnisse seines Körper Gedanken zu machen, sollte er sich doch lieber um die Zukunft seiner Tochter sorgen. Das war wichtiger, als seine eigenen Bedürfnisse. Er musste sich zurechtlegen, was er Clas sagen, was er dem Erzengel anbieten könnte … Wie er ihm gegenübertreten könnte und wie er Clas endlich überzeugen könnte, Lara zu erwerben.  
Es war eine große Bitte …  
Und Anders besaß nur eine Sache, die er dem Erzengel im Gegenzug anbieten konnte. Seinen Körper. Aber diese Währung hatte im Laufe der Jahre an Wert verloren, wie Anders sehr wohl wusste. All die Jahre als Alexanders Spielzeug hatten ihn abmagern und unattraktiv werden lassen und man konnte auch die Spuren des jahrelangen Missbrauchs an ihm sehen. Anders trug immer noch nur den Lendenschurz, mit dem er an Clas gegeben worden war und das dreckige Stück Stoff verbarg nichts. Aber, falls der Erzengel das Bedürfnis verspüren mochte, seinen Körper zu besitzen, so würde er ihn nicht als Liebhaber in sein Bett holen. Nein, er würde ihn als williges Spielzeug benutzen und ihn, falls er zerbrach achtlos wegwerfen. Anders wusste das. Er kannte sein Schicksal und er akzeptierte es. Wenn es Lara retten würde.  
Aber, wie sollte er dem Erzengel so ein Angebot überhaupt unterbreiten? Schließlich gehörte er Clas bereits und der Erzengel konnte sich nehmen, was er wollte, ohne dass er Anders dafür irgendetwas geben müsste …  
Vielleicht sollte er einfach nur an Clas' Mitleid appellieren? Anders dachte gerade über diese Möglichkeit nach, als eine Tür leise knarrte.  
Hastig hob der ehemalige Engel den Blick, eine Entschuldigung für seinen, so überraschend zurückkehrenden Herren bereits auf den Lippen. Seine bauen Augen weiteten sich, als er den jungen Engel der Clas begleitete, ein Tablet balancierend, in das Zimmer treten sah. Erst, als der Geruch zu ihm wehte und sein Magen erneut zu knurren begann, erkannte er, dass der Engel Essen brachte.  
„Anders ...“, der fremde Engel setzte das Tablett auf dem schweren Tisch aus schwarzem Holz ab und trat dann, mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf den Sklaven zu, „Anders … Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Ich bin es … Lars … dein Zwilling … Hab keine Angst … Ich werde dir nicht weh tun … Darf ich dich umarmen? Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass du tot wärst … Andi ...“ Anders schluckte, sein Blick wanderte über den Körper des stolzen Engels und blieben an den so vertrauten filz grauen Augen hängen, während nun die lang unterdrückten Erinnerungen über ihn hereinzufluten schienen.  
War das wirklich Lars?  
War das wirklich sein Zwilling?  
Bevor er reagieren konnte, lag er schon in den Armen des Engels. Die golden schimmernde Rüstung des Engels drückte sich schmerzhaft in Anders' nackte Haut, aber er brachte, nun eingehüllt von den großen, weiß goldenen Flügeln und dem noch immer so vertrauten Geruch, war er sich sicher. Es war wirklich Lars.  
Lars umfasste seine Schultern und betrachtete seinen Zwilling eindringlich von Kopf bis Fuß, „Anders … du siehst furchtbar aus … Ich habe dir was zu Essen mit gebracht … Ich habe dich so vermisst … Wirst du mit mir zusammen essen?“  
Anders sank kraftlos auf den Boden und nach kurzem Zögern setzte der Engel sich ihm gegenüber ebenfalls auf den Boden, schob dann das Tablett mit dem Essen näher zu Anders. Die blauen Augen des Sklaven weiteten sich, so viel Essen hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und er war so hungrig …  
Er wollte essen …  
Aber, er konnte nicht.  
Hilflos öffnete er den Mund, wollte mit Lars reden, sich ihm erklären …  
Aber, wieder kam kein Laut aus seiner Kehle. Das magische Band und die Regeln, die Alexander ihm aufdiktiert und niemals wieder widerrufen hatte, sorgten dafür dass er still und stumm dasaß.  
Anders durfte nur Essen von seinem Herren nehmen.  
Und, es war ihm verboten ohne die Erlaubnis seines Herren zu sprechen.  
Am liebsten hätte Anders geweint. Er war so schrecklich hungrig und das Essen, ohne geforderte Gegenleistung gegeben, stand direkt vor ihm. Und trotzdem konnte er nicht essen und sich noch nicht einmal erklären.  
Seine Wangen röteten sich vor Scham.  
Wie hatte er nur so tief sinken können?  
Lars' filz graue Augen musterten ihn voller Sorge, er griff nach der zitternden Hand seines Zwillings und verflocht seine Finger mit den mageren seines Bruders, „Was ist denn los, Andi? Magst du das Essen nicht?“  
Anders kämpfte gegen Tränen, wünschte sich, dass Lars verschwinden würde und dass er alleine, ohne ausgerechnet seinen lang vermissten Zwilling in seinem Elend sitzen und alleine weinen zu dürfen …  
Aber, Lars ging nicht.  
Und, Anders hatte einfach auch keine Möglichkeit ihn davon zuschicken …  
Nicht, dass er es getan hätte, wenn er dann hätte sprechen dürfen. Lars war noch immer ein Engel, ein Freund seines Herren und ein Gast in diesem Reich, womit er sowohl den Zorn seines Herren, als auch den von Alexander auf sich ziehen würde.  
Anders schob den Teller von sich.


	4. Chapter 4

Lars' Finger zitterten, der Engel wollte nach seinem Zwilling greifen, zögerte aber doch, als Anders nun beschämt den Kopf senkte und seinem Blick auswich. „Anders ...“, Lars' Stimme war nur noch ein sanftes Flüstern, als er seinem lang vermissten Zwilling nun beinahe bittend die Hände entgegenhielt. Anders wusste nicht, woher er die Kraft nahm, aber er erwiderte die Geste langsam und schloss die Augen, als Lars schließlich behutsam zugriff und die rauen, warmen Finger über seine blasse Haut strichen. Der ehemalige Engel lehnt sich seinem Zwilling beinahe sehnsuchtsvoll entgegen und atmete erleichtert auf, als Lars nun langsam näher rückte und den Jüngeren schließlich liebevoll in seine Arme zog.  
Er lauschte den ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Herzschlag seines Bruders, der ihn einzulullen und jedes Wort, das Lars sagte, zu übertönen schien. Aber, es war Anders auch egal, er war einfach nur so schrecklich hungrig, sein geschundener Körper schmerzte und heiße Tränen prickelten in seinen Augen. Weinen war aber dennoch eine Schwäche, die er sich selbst vor Lars nicht erlauben konnte. Er hatte es doch auch der kleinen Lara verboten … Und, wenn es seiner vierjährigen Tochter gelang ihren Schmerz tapfer hinunterzuschlucken, wenn sie ihre Mutter verlieren und alleine in der Hölle würde leben müssen, dann musste es doch auch Anders können, wenn er seinen beinahe vergessenen Bruder nach all den Jahrhunderten endlich wiedersehen durfte.  
„Clas kommt bald zurück … immer gesucht … Papa … Sorgen machen … glaubt, dass du … tot bist ...“, Lars' Worte sprudelten scheinbar vollkommen durcheinander hervor, aber Anders schaffte es eh kaum den Sinn dahinter zu verstehen. Längst hatte er auch sein Zeitgefühl verloren und hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange sie schon so zusammen saßen, aber dennoch zuckte er zusammen und löste sich panisch aus Lars' Umarmung, als die große, reichverzierte Holztür zu den Gästegemächern sich nun mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete.  
„Herr ...“, Anders sah dem eintretenden Erzengel flehentlich entgegen und auch Lars, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür gesessen hatte, drehte sich zu ihm um, „Clas ...“ „Bitte Herr ...“, Anders sah nur noch das kantige, bärtige Gesicht des Erzengels und seine schwache Stimme zitterte, „Darf ich essen?“ „Clas, erlaube Anders zu essen!“, forderte Lars gleichzeitig und Clas blieb erstaunt stehen und musterte die so unterschiedlichen Zwillinge mit amüsiert hochgezogener Braue, woraufhin Anders' Wangen sich schuldbewusst röteten.  
Er hätte aufstehen müssen.  
Clas seine Dienste anbieten müssen.  
Lars wegschicken müssen.  
Er hatte wieder versagt und sicher keine Nahrung verdient.

Clas sah sich um, entdeckte das nicht angerührte Essen und sah nun auch die ineinander verschränkten Finger der Zwillinge. Anders errötete zwar, aber Lars erwiderte den Blick des Erzengels ungerührt und stur und seine filz grauen Augen blitzten herausfordernd. „Du kannst essen.“, schließlich deutete Clas auf seinen Sklaven und rieb sich den Salz- und Pfefferbart, „Ab sofort … brauchst du dazu nicht mehr meine Erlaubnis.“  
Nun war es Anders, der sich von Lars löste. Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach der Schüssel, in der eine, mittlerweile kalt gewordene Brühe war und trank sie in gierigen Schlucken. Erst danach erinnerte er sich an seine Erziehung und senkte respektvoll den Kopf vor dem mächtigen Erzengel, „Danke, Herr.“ Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Anders hatte den Eindruck, als wären sein Verstand und auch seine Welt in tausende Scherben zerbrochen. Er war in den langen Jahren dazu erzogen worden brav und folgsam zu sein. Aber nun, hatte sich alles verändert und seine ganze Welt war zusammengebrochen und er wusste nicht mehr, was nun von ihm erwartet wurde und das machte ihm Angst. Wenn er sich nicht bald in seiner neuen Situation zurechtfinden würde, würde er die Peitsche seines Herren bald spüren dürfen. Nach einem ängstlichen Blick auf Clas, der nun wieder auf dem Plüschsessel platz genommen hatte, kauerte Anders sich noch weiter zusammen und versuchte dennoch auch den letzten Tropfen der Brühe zu erhaschen.  
„Hast du heute morgen etwas gegessen?“, erkundigte Clas sich mit belegter, aber auch verwundert klingender Stimme und Anders' Schultern sanken noch etwas weiter nach unten, als er vorsichtig den Kopf schüttelte. Die langen Haare, von denen einige Strähnen sich aus dem lockeren Zopf gelöst hatten, verbargen sein Gesicht und den Ausdruck der nackten Angst, der in seinen blauen Augen stand. Natürlich hatte er nicht gegessen und nun würde, so war er sich sicher, Clas' Falle zuschnappen, hatte er doch dem Befehl etwas zu essen nicht befolgt. Aber, wie hätte er es auch tun sollen? Er konnte sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle bewegen und Clas hatte ihm nur einen der Riegel gegeben … Sie hätten ihn nicht beide essen können und selbstverständlich hatte er zuerst an seine Tochter gedacht …  
„Warum nicht?“, Clas klang beinahe sanft und Anders wünschte sich nichts so sehnlich, wie nun, um seinen Respekt und seine Unterwürfigkeit zu zeigen, auf die Knie sinken zu dürfen. Aber, das hatte Clas ihm verboten und so musste das Sitzen genug sein, selbst wenn ihm gegenüber ein gerüsteter Engel in beinahe derselben Haltung saß. Anders schluckte, „Vergebt mir, Herr. Ich habe den Riegel Lara gegeben … Sie ist doch noch so klein … Sie brauchte es dringender … als ich!“ Clas atmete tief durch und Lars' Blick hing fragend an seinem Zwilling, „Wer ist Lara?“ Es wäre der perfekte Moment gewesen die Wahrheit zu sagen, ihnen von seiner Tochter zu erzählen und um Gnade oder vielleicht sogar Hilfe zu bitten …  
Aber, als er den Mund öffnete, konnte er nicht sprechen.  
Der Befehl, dass er nur seinem Herren antworten durfte, wirkte noch immer und die Frage war von seinem Bruder gestellt worden. „Nur ein kleines Sklavenmädchen.“, winkte der Erzengel ab und wand seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf den zusammengesunkenen Sklaven, „Ich habe dir befohlen ihr auch etwas zu essen gegeben … In der Tasche sind viele … du hättest ihr nicht deinen geben müssen!“ „Herr … Ich konnte nicht ...“, als er sah, wie sich die Miene des Erzengels verdunkelte, hob er flehentlich die Hände, „Bitte Herr … Lasst mich erklären …“ Clas erhob sich und trat an den Koffer, in dem sich tatsächlich noch einige der bunten Riegel befanden, „Hätten die nicht gereicht? Mochtest du den Geschmack nicht? Was war es?“  
Die Magie zwang Anders die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber so sehr er es sich auch wünschte den beiden Engeln die Wahrheit über Lara zu erzählen, gehörte es nicht zu dieser Frage. „Ihr habt mir … befohlen … zu bleiben wo ich bin.“ „Willst du mich ...“, Clas ließ sich mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen in den weichen Sessel sinken und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?“ „Ich ...“, versuchte Anders sich zu erklären, aber er schwieg als Lars' warme Finger sich nun auf seine kalte, verkrampfte Hand legten, „Schon gut … Das könnt ihr ja später besprechen ...“ Sein Blick wanderte nun zu Clas, „Clas, soll ich Anders erst mal etwas zum Anziehen holen? Meine Sachen dürften ihm doch wahrscheinlich passen ...“  
Der Erzengel hob nur in einer schwachen Geste die Hand, bevor sein blauer Blick sich dann auf den zusammengesunkenen, zitternden Sklaven richtete, „Und du … Du kannst dich innerhalb dieser Räume frei bewegen … Du kannst auch essen wann … und was du willst. Verstanden?“ Anders nickte hastig, aber Clas schien gar nicht auf eine Antwort zu warten, sondern verließ mit zitternden Flügeln und langen Schritten den Raum. Erst, als die beiden Brüder die Tür zum Schlafzimmer hinter ihm ins Schloss fallen hörten, legte Lars wieder eine Hand auf die schmale, ausgemergelte Schulter seines Zwillings und drückte sie sanft, „Ich muss mich umziehen. Aber, ich werde mich beeilen und bin gleich wieder da … Für deine Sachen … Hast du einen Wunsch …?“  
Anders öffnete dem Mund, bereit ihm zu sagen, dass er sich keine Mühe machen sollte, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, als ihm klar wurde, dass Clas ihm nicht erlaubt hatte, mit Lars zu sprechen. Es gab keinen Weg an diesem Befehl vorbei und so schüttelte Anders nur den Kopf. „Schon gut.“, Lars lächelte und es schien ihm schwer zu fallen sich auch nur eine Minute von seinem wiedergefundenen Zwilling zu trennen.

Lars schien sich tatsächlich beeilt zu haben und stand bereits wenige Minuten später wieder vor Anders. Der stolze Kriegerengel trug eine goldene Rüstung und ein flammendes Schwert, dessen Klinge wie Feuer schimmerte, baumelte an seiner Hüfte und stieß immer wieder klappernd gegen die Beinschienen der heiligen, von schützenden Gebeten durchdrungene Rüstung, als er nun die ausgesuchten Kleidungsstücke auf dem Sessel auszulegen begann.  
Die Kleidung war nichts Besonders, einfache graue Lederhosen und eine einfache, aber dennoch warm wirkende Tunika aus weicher, hellroter Wolle, die sich förmlich gegen Anders' Finger zu schmiegen schien. Erst, als Lars ihm aufmunternd zunickte, riss er sich von dem ungewohnten Anblick los und begann die Kleidungsstücke anzuziehen.  
Aber selbst danach konnte er nicht umhin, seine Finger wieder und wieder über die teuren Stoffe wandern zu lassen. Nach all der Zeit in der eisigen Hölle, hatte er fast vergessen gehabt, wie es sich anfühlte nicht zu frieren und so war es ihm auch egal, dass die Hose viel zu locker saß und dass die Tunika von seiner Schulter zu rutschten drohte. Als Anders die Augen schloss, meinte er sogar den Geruch seines Zwillings, der noch immer in den Stoffen zu hängen schien, wahrzunehmen.  
Vollständig gekleidet in Sachen, die aus dem Himmelreich stammten, fühlte Anders sich seltsam. Nicht wie der kleine, siebenjährige Anders, der wie von seiner Mutter vorhergesagt, wegen seiner Ungezogenheit vom Teufel geholt worden war … Anders konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wie man sich als Engel oder als freie Person fühlte … Aber zumindest fühlte er sich nun eher wie eine Person und nicht mehr nur wie ein Sklave. Anders wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen, verbot sich selbst die Tränen, wie er es auch seit ihrer Geburt bei einer Tochter getan hatte.  
„Alles ist gut ...“, Lars' Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Murmeln, aber dennoch entspannte Anders sich, als sein Zwilling ihn erneut in seine Arme zog, zumindest etwas. Er wusste, wie er auf den stolzen Engel wirken musste und dass Lars wahrscheinlich nicht einmal verstehen konnte, warum Anders sich so verhielt. Lars musste doch denken, dass er glücklich wäre. Glücklich von Alexander wegzukommen, glücklich endlich die Hölle verlassen zu dürfen und glücklich darüber endlich Sicherheit zu erleben. Er hatte Essen und einen sicheren Platz zum Schlafen … Aber, auch wenn das Wissen, dass Clas vielleicht kein so schlechter Herr wäre, so kreiste jedoch jeder Gedanke von Anders um seine Tochter und deren Zukunft.  
Die Zwillinge saßen schweigend nebeneinander auf dem Boden, Lars hatte einen Arm um die schmalen, knochigen Schultern seines Bruders gelegt und sein ruhiger Atem half Anders sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen.  
Er genoss die Nähe zu Lars, aber dennoch musste er noch immer an Clas' Zustimmung gelangen, dass er Lara mitnehmen dürfte. Und die Zeit lief ihm davon, denn lange würden die Friedensverhandlungen zwischen den Engeln und den Dämonen sicher nicht mehr dauern. Anders durfte und konnte zwar im Moment nicht danach fragen, aber nichts hinderte ihn den Erzengel darum zu bitten Lara zu retten. Nichts anderes zählte mehr für den ehemaligen Engel, selbst sein eigenes Schicksal war ihm egal. Immer und immer wieder versuchte Anders, während er auf Lars' Herzschlag lauschte, die richtigen Worte zu finden und sich diese wichtigen Sätze, die er zu Clas sagen wollte, zurechtzulegen.  
Er verwarf die Sätze immer wieder und biss frustriert von seiner scheinbaren Unfähigkeit die richtigen Worte zu finden, auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Anders?“, Lars' ruhige Stimme, nur ein Flüstern in seinem Ohr, unterbrach seine Gedankengänge und fragend sah der ehemalige Engel zu seinem Zwilling auf, „Die Verhandlungen gehen gleich weiter … Aber, wir näheren uns dem Ende … bald kannst du mit uns nach Hause. Freust du dich?“ Anders nickte nur schwach, senkte aber gleich darauf scheu den Kopf, als die Tür zum Schlafgemach sich nun öffnete und der Erzengel, nun gekleidet in eine formelle, weiß goldene Robe, heraustrat.  
„Du ...“, sein blauer Blick lag schwer auf Anders, dem in diesem Moment auffiel, dass Clas ihn beinahe nie mit dem Namen anzusprechen schien. Dachte Clas, dass ein Sklave keinen Namen verdient hatte? Oder glaubte der Erzengel, dass sein Name vielleicht unpassend war? Wusste er, dass er Anders' Namen jederzeit ändern und einen neuen, für passender befundenen Namen auswählen könnte? Der Blick des Erzengels ruhte immer noch abwartend auf Anders und schuldbewusst senkte der Sklave nun den Kopf und hoffte dass die von Lars ausgewählten Kleidungsstücke Clas' Geschmack treffen würden, „Du … Nein, wir reisen morgen ab. Morgen früh, um genau zu sein. Vielleicht willst du dich ja noch von Lara verabschieden.“  
Das Blut schien in Anders' Adern zu gefrieren, dass er nur so wenig Zeit zur Verfügung haben würde, hätte er nie gedacht. Lars' behandschuhte Hand drückte die knochige Schulter sanft, aber Anders befreite sich nun hastig aus seinem Griff und kroch eilig über die Teppiche zu Clas. Seine Finger krallten sich in den reich bestickten Saum des Gewands und er sah flehentlich zu dem älteren Engel auf, „Bitte, Herr …“  
Anders war sich der Gefahr, in die ihn sein Verhalten brachte, durchaus bewusst, aber der Sklave würde jede Strafe auf sich nehmen, wenn sein Herr nur seiner Bitte zustimmen würde. „Herr … Bitte erlaubt mir … eine Bitte ...“, alle zurechtgelegten Worte schienen verschwunden sein und Anders stotterte, während er beinahe panisch den seidigen Stoff der Robe umklammerte, „Bitte ...“ Der Erzengel presste die Lippen zusammen und Sorgen standen in seinen blauen Augen, aber schließlich nickte er doch, „Sprich.“ „Herr … Ich bitte um Vergebung … Ich weiß, ich bin nicht in der Position, um Euch um etwas zu bitten … Aber, es geht um Lara … Sie ist noch ein Kind … so klein … Sie wird … wenn Ihr mich mit Euch nehmt … ganz alleine sein ...“ Clas gab einen ungeduldigen Laut von sich und Anders beeilte sich weiterzusprechen, „Bitte, nehmt sie mit ins Himmelreich.“  
Lars atmete scharf ein und wechselte einen verwirrten Blick mit dem Erzengel, bevor dieser den Kopf schüttelte, „Anders, das ist eine ziemlich große Bitte … Und, es tut mir leid … Lara ist wirklich niedlich … Aber, eine Dämonin hat nichts im Himmelreich zu suchen … Ich kann dir deine Bitte nicht erfüllen ...“ Wieder wechselten die beiden Engel einen kurzen Blick miteinander, bevor Clas sich vorsichtig aus dem Griff des Sklaven löste und Lars seinem zitternden Zwilling aufhalf, „Anders, lass uns später noch einmal in Ruhe darüber reden. Nach den Verhandlungen, OK?“  
Anders nickte nur, taumelte einige Schritte zurück, schlang die Arme um sich und senkte dann auch scheinbar folgsam den Kopf. Dabei wollte er nur seine Tränen, die er dieses Mal nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, zeigen.  
Er hatte versagt!  
Hätte Clas ihm vielleicht zugestimmt, wenn er sich ihm angeboten hätte?  
Als die Tür sich nun endlich hinter dem Erzengel und Lars schloss, sank Anders haltlos auf den Boden und er schluchzte lautlos, während nun ungehindert die Tränen über seine blassen, eingefallenen Wangen strömten.  
Clas hatte ihn nicht einmal wirklich angehört und dies war wohl die einzige Chance gewesen, um ihm zu sagen, dass Lara seine Tochter war.


	5. Chapter 5

Anders versuchte seine Miene trotz seiner Überraschung weiterhin ausdruckslos zu halten. Der Erzengel hatte wirklich versucht? Aber warum? Er hatte doch von vornherein abgelehnt … Der ehemalige Engel versuchte nun sich das Gespräch Wort für Wort wieder ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen. Clas hatte gesagt, dass eine Dämonin nichts im Himmelreich zu suchen hätte, daran erinnerte er sich gut, aber danach war es nur noch Rauschen, als Anders' Gedanken voller Panik gewesen waren.  
Ein winziger Funken Hoffnung, mehr war es nicht, aber er erstickte Anders' Panik, wie eine warme Decke … Denn, wenn der Erzengel wirklich nach einem Preis für Lara gefragt hatte, dann würde er sie sicher nicht zurückschicken, wenn er sie nach ihrer Ankunft entdecken würde. Natürlich würde Anders für den Ungehorsam bestraft werden, aber Lara wäre in Sicherheit.  
Clas' blauer Blick lag ruhig auf ihm und schien eine Antwort von dem Jüngeren zu erwarten. Und, es gab nur eine einzige, mögliche Antwort. In einer unterwürfigen, dankbaren Geste, einer Parodie auf eine Geste, die er noch aus seiner Kindheit kannte, legte er eine Hand auf sein Herz und beugte respektvoll den Kopf, „Danke, Herr.“ „Hn.“, Clas schnaubte, „Ich war keine große Hilfe … Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken.“  
Anders hatte keine Ahnung, wie er auf diese seltsame Antwort reagieren sollte. Der ehemalige Engel war ihm wirklich dankbar, schließlich hätte Clas sich nicht für seine Bitte einsetzen müssen. Und, mehr als seine Dankbarkeit hatte der Sklave auch nicht. Dieses Mal gelang es ihm seinen Gesichtsausdruck blank zu halten, hatte er darin doch auch mehr als genügend Erfahrungen sammeln müssen und konnte nur das, von seinem Herren erwünschte Gefühl zeigen. Aber, mit Clas war es schwierig. Er kannte den Engel nicht gut genug, um zu wissen, welche Reaktion er erwarten würde und die Tatsache, dass Clas für die Erfüllung seiner Bitte keine Gegenleistung gefordert hatte, machte es auch nicht einfacher für den Sklaven.  
Normalerweise sagte man ihm, was man von ihm erwartete. Still auf dem Rücken, bettelnd auf den Knien oder unter vor Schmerzen wimmernd unter Alexanders derben Stiefeln. Aber, was wollte Clas? Er hatte dem Sklaven einen Gefallen getan und dafür, als Bezahlung, hätte er sich seinen Körper nehmen können … Es war wirklich seltsam, aber die letzten zwei Tage, die er nun in Clas' Besitz übergangen waren, waren die wohl friedlichsten Tage, die er seit seiner Kindheit erlebt hatte. Clas forderte ihn nicht, er wollte ihn noch nicht einmal in seinem Besitz haben … Und doch würde Anders alles für ihn tun. Nicht nur, weil das unsichtbare Band ihn dazu zwingen würde. Nein, er würde es freiwillig tun, für die Sicherheit und das Glück seiner kleinen Tochter.

Anders presste die Lippen zusammen und verharrte noch immer in der gleichen, unterwürfigen Haltung, unsicher was nun von ihm erwartet wurde. Er würde jeden Befehl befolgen, aber der Erzengel hüllte sich in tiefes Schweigen. Er griff nach einer der Flaschen und Anders konnte spüren, wie der blaue Blick prüfend über ihn glitt.  
Unruhig trat Anders von einem Bein aufs andere. Beging er gerade einen Fehler? Verhielten sich die Sklaven im Himmelreich anders? Waren sie … offener und vermochten Befehle ihrer Herren vorauszuahnen? Anders hatte keine Ahnung und es fiel ihm schwer seine Erziehung abzulegen. Handeln ohne Befehl zog Strafen nach sich, das war das, was er hatte lernen müssen.  
Und so wartete Anders weiterhin still und wartete.  
Es war der sicherste Weg.

Anders hatte zusammengerollt auf den kalten Steinen des Fußbodens gelegen. Er hatte sich, um seinen Herren nicht zu stören, bemüht komplett still zu liegen, aber seine Gedanken hatten gerast. Auch jetzt, als der Erzengel zu Bett gegangen war, hatte er Anders nicht zu sich gerufen. Stattdessen hatte Clas auf der Bettkante gesessen und den jungen Engel, vor dem Bett auf dem nackten Steinboden gelegen hatte, für einen langen Augenblick nachdenklich betrachtet, bevor er dann den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, „Geh schlafen, Anders. Wir brechen morgen sehr früh auf.“  
Wie zuvor hatte der Erzengel keine Ahnung, wie bindend sein Befehl für Anders war. Anders fühlte, kaum dass Clas ausgesprochen hatte, wie er müde wurde. Die Müdigkeit vertrieb die Angst um Lara, die dunklen Gedanken, dass Alexander, nun wo Clas' Frage ihn wieder an die Existenz seiner Tochter erinnert hatte, die kleine Halbdämonin sehen wollte … Und auch die Furcht, dass er sie suchen lassen würde, damit sie der Abreise ihrer Mutter beiwohnen sollte … Alexander war ein Sadist und die Kleine zu zwingen zuzusehen, wie ihre Mutter sie für immer alleine ließ, das war etwas, was ihm ungemein gefallen würde … Aber, Clas hatte ihm befohlen zu schlafen und so schlossen sich seine Augen und er schlief.

Anders erwachte mit einer weichen Decke, die über ihn gebreitet worden war. Verunsichert setzte er sich auf und betastete den weichen, grauen Stoff voller Unglauben. Anders besaß selbstverständlich keine eigene Decke und Alexander hatte ihm niemals erlaubt eine der vielen Decken zu nehmen, wann immer er in den Gemächern des Höllenfürsten geschlafen hatte. Hastig versuchte er den Gedanken an seinen ehemaligen Herren zu vertreiben und warf einen beinahe erleichterten Blick zum Bett, das allerdings schon verlassen war.  
Clas Brede Bråthen, Erzengel aus dem Himmelreich war nun sein Herr.  
Und dies war sein letzter Morgen in der Hölle.  
Sein Magen zog sich angst- aber auch erwartungsvoll zusammen, hatte er doch geglaubt diesen schrecklichen Ort niemals mehr verlassen zu dürfen. Alexander hatte niemals durchblicken lassen, dass er den ehemaligen Engel verkaufen wollte und er hatte ihn nur ab und an, wenn sein Sklave ihn langweilte, an andere abgetreten. Aber am Ende war er immer wieder an die Seite des Höllenfürsten zurückgerufen worden …  
Mit beinahe mechanischen Bewegungen begann Anders die Decke wieder zusammenzulegen und legte sie behutsam auf das Bett. Gedankenverloren strich er noch einmal über das weiche Material und lächelte. Clas schien wirklich ein gnädiger Herr zu sein … Er hatte Anders eine Decke gegeben, er hatte ihm Essen gegeben, Kleidung und er hatte sich um Laras Sicherheit bemüht. Dies war weitaus mehr, als Alexander oder irgendjemand anders jemals für ihn getan hatte.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten nun wieder zu Lara, die noch immer versteckt in einem der zahlreichen Koffer lag. Anders konnte nur hoffen, dass sie still blieb und keine Panik bekommen würde. Lara war noch nie durch eines der Portale gereist und vielleicht würde sie anfangen zu weinen und gehört werden … Vielleicht würde sie sich durch ein Geräusch verraten, wenn der Koffer bewegt werden würde … Viel zu lange hatte Anders nicht mehr gebetet, aber nun, wo das Schicksal seiner Tochter auf dem Spiel stand, sandte er ein Stoßgebet empor.  
Mehr konnte er nicht tun …

Anders fand Clas wieder im Salon. Der Erzengel saß am großen Tisch und vor ihm stand eine dampfende Tasse mit dem Gebräu, das die Menschen so genossen. Clas sah kaum auf und gab ihm auch keinen Befehl, aber er schob einen der bunt eingewickelten Schokoriegel in seine Richtung. Anders bemühte sich hastig den Riegel auszupacken und aß den Riegel in großen Bissen, während sein Blick durch das Zimmer wanderte. Die zahlreichen Koffer waren bereits von Dienern und Sklaven aus dem kleinen Raum gebracht worden und Anders suchte beinahe wie von selbst nach dem Koffer mit dem großen Kratzer an der Seite, in dem Lara versteckt lag.  
Ein kurzes Klopfen an der Tür kündigte Besuch an und auf Clas' knappes „Herein“ trat Lars in die Gemächer. Der Engel trug wieder seine Rüstung, aber darüber einen warmen, dunkelroten Umhang, der an Saum und Kapuze mit hellem Fell gefüttert war. Der junge Engel neigte erst begrüßend den in Richtung des Erzengels, der den Gruß ebenso erwiderte, bevor er dann zu Anders trat und seinen Bruder umarmte, „Guten Morgen, Andi ...“  
Anders konnte nichts darauf erwidern, durfte er doch noch immer nur mit seinem Herren reden. So neigte er leicht den Kopf und war beinahe dankbar, als Clas sich räusperte, „Es wird Zeit.“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück und wartete auf einen Befehl seines Herren. Aber Clas ignorierte ihn auch weiterhin und hob nun seinerseits einen warmen, dieses Mal allerdings weißen Umhang, der mit goldenem Fell gefüttert war, von der zierlichen Couch.  
Erst jetzt erinnerte Anders sich, dass das Portal, durch das die Koffer und wahrscheinlich auch Anders, der keine Flügel mehr besaß, gehn mussten, außerhalb des Palastes befand. Dort, ohne die dicken, schützenden Mauern des Palastes, herrschte eine unheimliche Kälte und schneidende, messerscharfe Winde bissen in ungeschützte Haut. Anders besaß keine warme Kleidung. Er besaß noch nicht einmal Schuhe, sondern hatte nur die Kleidungsstücke, die Lars ihm gegeben hatte. Aber, es war ihm egal, Hauptsache er würde die Hölle zusammen mit Lara verlassen.

Unter dem warmen Umhang, der nun bauschig um Clas' breite Schultern lag, entdeckte Anders nun den zerlumpten Lendenschurz und eine goldene Leine, die beiden einzigen Kleidungsstücke, mit denen er Clas übergeben worden war. Er schluckte und schrak zusammen, als plötzlich die warme Hand seines Zwillings auf seiner nackten Schulter lag, „Es tut mir leid, Andi … Aber, Alexander ...“ Der ehemalige Engel nickte nur fahrig und hörte seinem Bruder schon längst nicht mehr zu, als er den Gürtel der Hose löste und sie lautlos zu Boden fallen ließ.  
Anders würde sich den Befehlen seines Herren beugen.  
Er würde die Lumpen tragen und die Narben auf seinen Rücken zur Schau stellen.  
Er würde sich an der goldenen Leine führen lassen, als wäre er ein Tier.  
Es war Anders egal.  
Er würde die Hölle verlassen.  
Er käme zurück ins Himmelreich …  
Und Lara wäre bei ihm.  
Wenn Clas es wünschte, würde Anders nackt und auf Händen und Knien neben ihm herkrabbeln …

Anders war vorsichtig, dass die Leine in Clas' Hand sich nicht zu sehr spannte, als sie gemeinsam über die vereiste Straße zum Portal schritten. Clas und Alexander bildeten die Spitze des langen Zuges, Lars ging auf der rechten Seite des Erzengels, immer einen Schritt schräg hinter ihm, während Anders mit gesenktem Kopf einige Schritte hinter ihnen folgte.  
Alexander hatte gegrinst, als er seinen halbnackten, ehemaligen Besitz gesehen hatte, aber Anders hatte seinen Blick stur auf das unebene Pflaster der alten Straße gerichtet und versucht die Gespräche und die Blicke der neugierigen Dämonen zu ignorieren. Ebenso versuchte er seine Angst, um Lara zu verdrängen und nicht in Richtung der Koffer, die von Lasttieren getragen wurden, zu sehen. Er durfte kein Risiko eingehen.  
Lars schien sich in der Kälte der Hölle auch nicht wirklich wohl zu fühlen. Die metallene Rüstung musste eisig gegen Lars' bloße Haut sein … Anders versuchte sich mit solchen Gedanken abzulenken, aber seine nackten Füße rutschten auf dem vereisten Pflaster aus und die Leine spannte sich, als er stolpernd einige Schritte zurückblieb.  
Clas beachtete ihn nicht und Anders beeilte sich nun wieder zu seinem Herren aufzuschließen und besser auf seine Schritte zu achten. Einen Fuß vor den anderen, nicht zu nahe an dem Erzengel, aber auch nicht zu weit entfernt. Anders kannte seinen Platz, angeleint hinter seinem Herren, wie ein folgsamer Hund. Er konnte nur auf eine Verbesserung seiner Lage hoffen, aber daran glaubte er schon lange nicht mehr. Alles, was er nun noch erreichen wollte, war die Sicherheit seiner Tochter und Clas schien der einzige zu sein, der ihm das bieten könnte.

Endlich erreichten sie das Portal, eine glimmende, goldene Scheibe, mitten in einer Landschaft, die am ehesten einer Eiswüste ähnelte. Anders blieb mit gesenktem Kopf stehen und lauschte mit wenig Interesse den Verabschiedungen, während er aus den Augenwinkeln die dämonischen Diener beobachtet, die die Koffer von den Lasttieren hoben und etwas abseits stapelten. Übelkeit stieg in Anders empor, als ihm klar wurde, dass das Gepäck nachgesendet werden sollte. Er ballte die Fäuste, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie lächerlich seine Annahme gewesen war.  
Natürlich würde der ehrenwerte Gast nicht zusammen mit seinem Gepäck reisen!  
So blieb Anders nur die Hoffnung, dass es nicht so lange dauern würde, die Koffer zu schicken und dass keiner der Diener oder keine der Wachen misstrauisch werden und den Inhalt inspizieren wollen würden. Lara war bereits seit vielen Stunden in ihrem Versteck, die beißende Kälte würde der kleinen Halbdämonin nicht viel ausmachen, aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie Angst, war einsam und sicherlich auch hungrig. Anders flehte lautlos, dass sie weiterhin ruhig bleiben würde … Sie waren der Freiheit so nahe … Nach all der langen Zeit.  
Endlich traten Alexander und auch die anderen, hochrangigen Dämonen zurück und Anders sah verwundert auf, als die beiden Engel nun wieder an seine Seite vor das Portal traten. Der ehemalige Engel hatte angenommen, dass Clas und Lars den Rückweg fliegend zurücklegen würden, während Anders wie das Gepäck geschickt werden sollte, aber scheinbar wollten die beiden Engel ihn nicht alleine lassen. Clas war selbstverständlich der Erste, der durch die silbrige Fläche trat, Anders folgte ihm brav und Lars bildete das Schlusslicht ihrer kleinen Gruppe.  
Laute Farben.  
Buntes Rauschen.  
Melodiöse Stille.  
Schnelle Langsamkeit.  
Viel bekam Anders von der Reise nicht mit, aber schließlich wichen die bunten Farben einer unglaublichen Helligkeit und während Anders hilflos blind blinzelte, legte Lars eine Hand auf die schmale Schulter seines Bruders und drückte sanft zu, „Willkommen Zuhause, Anders.“


	6. Chapter 6

„Scheiße ...“, Clas klang nun einfach nur noch erschöpft und nicht mehr ärgerlich, aber dennoch traute Anders sich nicht den Kopf zu heben und den Erzengel anzusehen. Stattdessen stand der Sklave mit ehrfurchtsvoll gesenktem Kopf vor seinem Herren und erwartete irgendeine Reaktion oder Bestrafung. Der ehemalige Engel zuckte zusammen, als Clas nach seiner Hand griff und, wie zuvor Lars, mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken strich und er spürte, wie die Magie wieder durch seinen Körper brandete.  
Hastig sah Anders auf ihre Hände und aus dem winzigen Funken Hoffnung wurde ein Leuchtfeuer, als das zarte, goldene Glühen seiner Magie nun Clas' Hände umfasste und sich wie ein, sie verbindendes Band um ihre Handgelenke schloss. Auch, wenn Clas es nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte, so schien er doch willig zu sein Lara zu beschützen. Clas' dunkler Blick hing auf dem nun wieder zerfasernden Band der Magie und er seufzte, „Das macht das alles nicht wirklich leichter ...“ „Herr ...“, Anders versuchte sich zu entschuldigen, aber Clas löste den Griff nun und hob mahnend die Hand, „Nein. Sei still … Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck! Beweg dich nicht!“

Anders sah ihm hilflos hinterher und starrte auf die, sich nun schließende Tür des Gästezimmers. Zitternd wollte der ehemalige Engel die Arme um sich schlingen und sich kraftlos auf den Boden sinken lassen. Aber, es ging nicht und Anders' Herzschlag setzte für einige schmerzhafte Sekunden aus, als er begriff dass er an Clas' Befehl gebunden war.  
„Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck.“  
„Beweg dich nicht.“  
Zum ersten Mal ließ Clas' Befehl ihm keinerlei Spielraum und zwang ihn mitten in dem Gästezimmer, das weiche Bett nur wenige Schritte entfernt, zu stehen. Am liebsten hätte Anders mit den Zähnen geknirscht, aber selbst diese kleine Bewegung war ihm verboten.  
Er fühlte die Kälte des Holzfußbodens und wie sie langsam an seinen Beinen hoch zu kriechen schien und frustriert schloss er die Augen. Anders war Clas nicht böse, wusste sein Herr doch nicht, dass das magische Band ihn zwang die gegebenen Befehle wortgetreu auszuführen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Clas nur gewollt, dass Anders hier in diesem Zimmer auf ihn warten sollte, aber eigentlich war es doch auch egal. Anders' Komfort war irrelevant, nur Lara zählte.  
Lara ging es gut.  
Sie war in Sicherheit und würde nicht in die Hölle zurückgeschickt werden.  
Dann konnte Anders auch auf die Rückkehr seines Herren warten.

Es dauerte beinahe zwei Stunden, bis sich die Tür zum Gästezimmer erneut öffnete und Anders atmete erleichtert auf, als tatsächlich Clas in das Zimmer trat. Der Erzengel schien nicht zu bemerken, dass sein Sklave noch immer an der gleichen Stelle stand und falls er es doch bemerkt hatte, so kommentierte er es nicht. „Die meisten Engel halten mich für ein Arschloch.“, begann Clas das Gespräch erstaunlich ruhig und deutete dann auf das Bett, während er sich einen der Sessel heranzog, „Setz dich … Wir haben einiges zu besprechen.“  
Anders, dessen bloßen Füße kalt waren und schmerzen, kam dem Befehl voller Dankbarkeit nach und setzte sich auf die äußerste Kante des Bettes, hielt aber weiterhin respektvoll den Kopf gesenkt und starrte auf seine zitternden Hände. „Ich mag ein Arschloch sein … Ich habe meine Frau und meine Kinder durch Dämonen verloren … und hätte ich nicht den Befehl bekommen, wäre ich niemals zu Verhandlungen in die Hölle gereist. Ich hasse Dämonen ...“ Der ehemalige Engel schluckte bei dieser Eröffnung schwer, aber Clas sprach einfach weiter, „Aber … Lara … Ich kann ein traumatisiertes, kleines Kind nicht leiden lassen … Sie von ihrer Mama trennen.“  
Selbst mit gesenktem Kopf fühlte Anders den Blick des mächtigen Erzengels in aller Schwere auf sich ruhen und er nickte leicht, „Ja, Herr … Danke ...“ Er traute sich nicht mehr zu hoffen, war seine Hoffnung doch in all den Jahren zu oft zerschmettert und mit Füßen getreten worden, aber dennoch wiederholte er seinen Schwur mit leiser Stimme, „Wenn Ihr Lara Schutz und Obdach gewährt, gehöre ich bis an mein Lebensende Euch … Aber, bitte … erlaubt mir, sie zu sehen … Wenigstens … ab und zu ...“ Clas machte eine ungeduldige Geste mit der Hand, „Dein Schwur. Es war Magie im Spiel oder? Also … Lars ist der Krieger und du bist der Magier?“ Anders nickte knapp, aber scheinbar wollte der Erzengel keine Erklärung haben, sondern brachte ihn mit einer erneuten Handbewegung zum Schweigen, „Ich bin immer noch sauer.“  
Geschlagen ließ Anders seinen Kopf hängen und ballte die Fäuste. Es gab keine passende Antwort, die er geben konnte und der ehemalige Engel verstand Clas nur zu gut. Er hatte diese Wut verdient. Er hatte auch das Leben als Sklave verdient, womit ihm seine Mutter als Kind bereits gedroht hatte. Unartige und unerzogene Kinder kamen als Sklaven in die Hölle.  
Aber, Lara hatte dieses Schicksal nicht verdient.  
Ihr einziges Verbrechen war ihre Geburt gewesen.  
Anders würde nicht um Gnade für sich selbst bitten, sondern einzig für seine Tochter.

Clas atmete tief durch und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf, „Komm mit.“ Er untermalte seine Worte mit einer auffordernden Geste, der es eigentlich nicht bedurfte, war Anders doch noch schon wegen dem Befehl aufgestanden. Immer einen respektvollen Schritt hinter seinem Herren gehend und den Blick gesenkt haltend, folgte der ehemalige Engel Clas durch die weitläufigen, labyrinthartigen Gänge des Anwesens.  
Aber, konnte es wirklich so einfach sein?  
Clas würde ihn sicher später bestrafen, irgendwann wenn der Erzengel Lust darauf verspürte. Alexander hatte die Strafen oftmals aufgeschoben oder auch eine öffentliche Veranstaltung daraus gemacht. Die Erinnerungen an den Pranger kehrten zurück und es kostete Anders große Anstrengungen sie erneut zu verdrängen. Aber, diese Art von Strafe schien doch passend für seine Taten … Öffentliche Zurschaustellung, Demütigung und auch Abschreckung …  
Aber, sah Clas das genauso?  
Nein, der Erzengel hatte zuvor schon abgelehnt ihn zu bestrafen. Anders verstand ihn nicht und das bereitete ihm noch mehr Angst, sodass die Stufen der breiten Prunktreppe vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen schienen. Er bekam kaum mit, dass Clas eine doppelflügelige Tür aufstieß, aber dann sah er sie.  
Ihre roten Augen waren große und glänzten im Sonnenlicht, das durch die riesigen Fenster fiel. Ihre kleine Hand wurde, wenn auch noch etwas unsicher von Lars' großer Hand gehalten. Ihre blassen Wangen gewannen an Farbe, als sie ihn ansah, aber dennoch blieb sie, gefangen in ihrem Training keine Gefühle zu zeigen, scheinbar ruhig stehen.  
Anders' Atem stockte, dann aber eilte er zu ihr. Er murmelte immer und immer wieder ihren Namen, als er sich nun zu ihr kniete und schluchzte leise, als Lara in seine Arme fiel. Ihr kleiner Körper wurde, als die unnatürliche Selbstkontrolle, die Anders ihr hatte auferlegen müssen, von ihr abfiel, von Schluchzen geschüttelt. Tränen tränkten den Stoff seines Shirts und ihre kleinen Finger verkrampften sich in seinen langen Haaren, als all das Leid ihrer einsamen Stunden voller Angst endlich Vergangenheit geworden zu sein schienen. Und auch von Anders fiel endlich alle Anspannung und Angst ab, als eine Welle von Erleichterung über ihm zusammenzuschlagen schien. Lara war wirklich hier. Sie war in Sicherheit und vielleicht würde ihr Leben hier im Engelreich doch besser sein, als das einzige Leben, das sie bisher gekannt hatte.

Der ehemalige Engel hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie so auf dem Boden gesessen hatten. Aber schließlich wurde aus dem Schluchzen Wimmern, dann Seufzen und schließlich fiel Lara in einen erschöpften Schlaf. Vorsichtig hob Anders das kleine Mädchen auf seine Arme, küsste sie auf die fiebrig heiße Stirn und genoss noch einmal für einen kurzen, kostbaren Moment das Gefühl Lara einfach nur bei sich haben zu dürfen.  
Dann aber sah er sich suchend nach seinem Herren und seinem Zwilling um und entdeckte sie schließlich auf der Terrasse, deren Glastüren offen standen. Die beiden Engel saßen in hohen Korbstühlen und zwei Tassen standen auf einem kleinen Glastisch, aber ihre Blicke gingen trotzdem immer wieder in seine Richtung, während sie sich leise unterhielten. Lars' Gesicht zeigte noch immer den Schock der Erkenntnis und auch Verwunderung, während Clas' Augen dunkel waren, als ob der Erzengel in Erinnerungen schwelgen würde.  
Anders räusperte sich leise und neigte respektvoll den Kopf vor seinem Herren, während er Laras Kopf stützte, „Herr … Verzeiht, aber gibt es einen Ort, wo Lara etwas schlafen könnte? Irgendwo … wo sie aus dem Weg ist? Damit ich Euch dienen kann? Bitte … Sie wird Euch keine Umstände machen … Sie ist klein … eine Ecke irgendwo … das ist ausreichend.“ Verärgert über sich selber, wischte Anders sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Scheinbar schaffte er es nicht einmal mehr verständlich zu sprechen und seinen zitternden Körper unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, als nun Angst, Anspannung, Stress und Unsicherheit ihren Tribut zu fordern schienen.

„Komm mit.“, wieder folgte Anders dem Befehl seines Herren und ließ sich erneut durch das Labyrinth des Hauses führen. Längst hatte er die Orientierung verloren, als der Erzengel nun eine Tür öffnete und Anders in das weitere Zimmer eintreten ließ.  
Anders, als das Gästezimmer schien dieses Zimmer viel größer und luxuriöser zu sein. Ein riesiges Bett mit einem weißen Baldachin wirkte ebenso einladend, wie die hellen Plüschsessel und die zierliche Couch mit zahlreichen Kissen, die an einer der, in fröhlichem, hellen Gelb gestrichenen Wände stand. Durch eine halboffene Glastür, die auf einen Balkon zu führen schien, drang Vogelgesang in die Zimmerflucht und Anders trat rasch an Clas vorbei und wollte gerade eine Hand nach der Tür ausstrecken, als Clas' Stimme ihn innehalten ließ, „Nein.“  
Der ehemalige Engel erstarrte und drehte sich langsam zu seinem Herren um. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett und dunkle Vorahnungen von etwas, was er schon zu oft erlebt hatte, waberten durch seinen Verstand. War es nun so weit? Wollte der Erzengel sich nun nehmen, was ihm schon lange gehörte? Natürlich war es sein Recht und Anders würde sich fügen. Aber, er hoffte, dass er wenigstens Lara in ein anderes Zimmer bringen dürfte. Anders traute sich nicht, die Frage zu stellen, aber Clas räusperte sich nun, fast amüsiert klingend, „Anders, hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?“  
Betreten schüttelte der ehemalige Engel den Kopf, aber Clas schmunzelte nur, „Ich brauche dich für heute nicht mehr … Ihr könnt ihr schlafen … Verlasst nur nicht den Raum, OK?“ „Herr?“, aber dann nickte Anders sofort, „Natürlich, Herr.“ Clas warf ihm noch einen seltsamen Blick zu, bevor er dann die Tür leise schloss und sie alleine ließ.

Anders stand etwas hilflos in der riesigen Zimmerflucht und versuchte seine rasenden Gedanken zu ordnen. Das Bett war groß, mit herrlich weich wirkenden, weißen Decken und zahlreichen Kissen. Es schien aus einer anderen Welt zu stammen und so gar nicht zu einer Sklavenunterkunft zu passen. Es war mehr, als Anders überhaupt verdiente und der ehemalige Engel konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Clas diese Räume für ihn ausgewählt hatte.  
Wahrscheinlich war es eine Art Prüfung und so wandte Anders nun seinen Blick vom verlockenden Bett ab und suchte nach einem, für einen Sklaven passenderen Schlafplatz. Das Bett konnte nicht für ihn bestimmt sein und so rollte er sich hinter dem Bett, mit dem Rücken zur schützenden Wand auf dem dunklen Holzboden zusammen. Unter dem Bett hindurch konnte er außerdem die Tür im Blick behalten und auf Gefahren reagieren.  
Lara schlief noch immer und hielt sich an seinem Shirt fest, als hätte sie Angst, dass ihre Mutter sie noch einmal alleine lassen würde. Anders brachte sie behutsam in eine andere Position, sodass ihr Kopf auf seinem Arm lag. Der Boden war hart, aber wesentlich angenehmer als der kalte, feuchte Stein der Hölle und die gelbliche Wand an seinem Rücken versprach bisher beinahe unbekannte Sicherheit. Binnen Minuten begannen Anders' Augen zuzufallen.  
Morgen früh, würde er früh aufwachen und Clas endlich seine Nützlichkeit beweisen.  
Aber, Lara war in Sicherheit, das war alles was Anders gewollt hatte.

Anders erwachte am nächsten Morgen tatsächlich früh. Es war noch dunkel draußen, aber trotz der noch immer offen stehenden Balkontür, war es angenehm warm in der Zimmerflucht Lara schlief noch immer in seinen Armen, hatte sich aber gedreht, sodass ihr Gesicht nun in seiner Halsbeuge ruhte. Für einen Moment erlaubte der ehemalige Engel sich die fast ungewohnte Ruhe und Nähe, die sie viel zu selten gehabt hatten, noch zu genießen. Er zählte langsam bis Hundert und erst dann löste er sich behutsam von dem kleinen Mädchen und erhob sich vorsichtig. 

 

Das, sich hinter einem gemauerten Torbogen befindliche Badezimmer war noch extravaganter als das des Gästezimmers. Kühler Marmor, glänzendes Gold und eine in den Boden eingelassene Wanne, deren Marmor von goldenen Adern durchzogen war, drohte den Sklaven zu überwältigen. Aber natürlich war dieser ganze Luxus nicht für einen Sklaven gedacht. Anders schüttelte beinahe belustigt den Kopf und wünschte sich in das kleine Gästezimmer zurück. Dort hätte er in dem Bett schlafen und auch die Dusche nutzen können und hatte sich nicht in einem Marmorwaschbecken waschen müssen.   
Hastig unterdrückte er diese Gedanken auch wieder, gehörten sie sich doch nicht für einen Sklaven. Anders sollte dankbar für die Gnade und Freundlichkeit seines Herren sein und nicht dessen Entscheidungen hinterfragen.  
Es war nur eine rasche Katzenwäsche, aber dennoch fühlte Anders sich besser, als er sich nun wieder anzog. Dann nutzte er eines der kleinen Handtücher, um das Waschbecken zu säubern und wieder auf Hochglanz zu polieren, sodass die funkelnden Lichter sich im schwarz grauen Marmor spiegelten. Nun war Anders bereit zu dienen, aber Clas' Befehl band ihn an die Zimmer, verbat ihm sie zu verlassen. Das Badezimmer war bereits wieder makellos sauber und auf der Suche nach etwas zu tun, begann Anders nun die Schränke zu durchsuchen.  
Sie waren leer.  
Und wieder einmal, seit er in Clas' Besitz gelangt war, hatte er nichts zu tun, außer zu warten.

Ein leises Rascheln ließ ihn zum Bett sehen und er entdeckte, dass Lara inzwischen auch aufgewacht war. Aber, das kleine Mädchen lag vollkommen still und nur der Blick ihrer roten Augen, die ihre Mutter zu suchen schienen, wanderte unruhig durch das große, unvertraute Zimmer. Anders lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und sah, wie ihre Augen sich weiteten und ihre rosigen Lippen lautlos das Wort „Mama“ formten. Aber dennoch rührte sie sich nicht, bis Anders ihr bedeutete, dass es sicher war. Sie kam vorsichtig zu ihm und ließ sich brav durch den Bogen in das Badezimmer führen.  
Dort setzte Anders sie in das große Waschbecken und füllte es dann mit warmen Wasser, was Lara zum Strahlen brachte. Die Kleine ließ sich noch beim Ausziehen helfen, dann aber streckte sie verlangend eine Hand nach dem Waschlappen, den Ander ihr entgegenhielt aus und begann sich selbst zu waschen. So war es schon immer gewesen, wenn Lara etwas verstanden hatte, wollte sie es selber machen. Manchmal war sie ebenso stur wie Anders es früher gewesen war und ihre Mutter erlaubte ihr diese kleine Eigenart, wenn er es als sicher empfand.  
Der ehemalige Engel presste die Lippen zusammen, als er sah wie dreckig grau das Wasser geworden war. Es war lange her, dass er die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte das Kind zu waschen und er fühlte sich schlecht bei diesem Gedanken, dass er ihr nicht einmal so etwas einfaches zu bieten vermocht hatte. Nun, wo Lara endlich wieder einmal sauber war, erschien es ihm traurig ihr wieder diese alte, zerfledderte Tunika, die ihre Farbe längst verloren hatte, anzuziehen. Aber, das kleine Mädchen besaß kein anderes Kleidungsstück und er wollte nicht, dass sie nackt herumlief. Lara schien das nicht zu stören, sie betrachtete nun voller Verwunderung die riesige Badewanne, während Anders ein weiteres Mal das Badezimmer zu putzen begann.

Als sie wieder in den großen Hauptraum der Zimmerflucht traten, begann sich der Himmel gerade zu verfärben. Anders öffnete die Terrassentür ein Stück weiter und trat dann mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm auf den Balkon hinaus. Lara starrte das unbekannte Schauspiel, als der Himmel sich erst in zarten Pastellfarben verfärbte und schließlich golden leuchtete, bevor der schwere, orange rote Ball der Sonne am Firmament emporzusteigen begann, verzaubert an.  
Erst, als sie sich abwandten, fiel Anders auf, dass sie die ganze Zeit kein einziges Wort miteinander gesprochen hatten. Zu sehr waren sie an Stille und Geheimnisse gewöhnt und so gerne Anders diesen Teil ihres Lebens auch geändert hätte, so traute er sich das nicht. Wusste er doch nicht, ob es hier, im Himmelreich als akzeptabel galt, wenn Sklaven sprachen und er fürchtete noch immer eine Strafe des undurchschaubaren Erzengels.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür, unnötig bei einem Sklaven, riss Anders aus seinen Gedanken und er eilte, Lara noch immer auf dem Arm haltend, zur Tür. Er wollte seinen Herren nicht warten lassen, war dann aber merklich erstaunt, als er Lars vor der Tür fand.  
„Andi … Lara, kleine Maus.“, begrüßte er sie mit einem Lächeln und Anders schluckte bei der ungewohnten Vertrautheit, „Guten Morgen. Clas hat heute morgen eine Sitzung im Rat, aber er wird bald zurück sein … Wollt ihr mit mir Frühstücken? Dann können wir endlich mal in Ruhe miteinander reden. Wir hatten bisher ja noch gar keine Gelegenheit dazu ...“  
Anders folgte seinen Zwilling, dieses Mal aber achtete er auf seinen Weg, damit er sich in den nächsten Tagen nicht verlaufen und damit eine Strafe verdienen würde. Lara kuschelte sich an ihn, eine angenehm, warme Präsenz, die Anders von der Tatsache ablenkte, dass er noch immer nicht mit seinem Bruder reden konnte. „Hast du gut geschlafen, Anders?“, erkundigte Lars sich, als sie wieder in den großen saalartigen Raum, der den Zugang zum Garten und zur Terrasse bot, traten, „Oder fehlt irgendetwas? Wenn du willst, kann ich dir nachher dein schwarzes Schaf vorbeibringen. Mama und Papa haben es aufgehoben … Hast du es vermisst? Damals konntest du ja nicht ohne es einschlafen ...“ Lars schwieg kurz, drehte sich zu seinem Zwilling und schien auf eine Antwort, die Anders nicht geben konnte, zu warten.   
Aber, dieses Mal dauerte es nur einige Sekunden, bevor der Kriegerengel verstand und seine filz grauen Augen zu funklen begannen, „Ah … Du darfst nicht mit mir sprechen, oder?“ Anders nickte knapp und beobachtete, wie Lars seinen schiefen Zahn in seine Unterlippe grub, bevor er sich vergewisserte, „Aber, du darfst mit Clas reden?“ Misstrauisch nickte der jüngere Zwilling, aber zu seiner großen Überraschung bewegte Lara sich in seinen Armen und sah ihren Onkel an, „Nicht erlaubt … Nur mit Herr.“   
Anders betrachtete sie verwundert, war es doch selten, dass seine Tochter mit Fremden sprach, aber Lars schenkte ihr ein ehrliches, offenes Lächeln, „Was für eine clevere Nichte ich dich doch habe!“ Dieses Lob war dann aber doch zu viel für Lara, die an Nichtbeachtung gewohnt war und rasch vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in Anders' Oberteil. „Diener?“, der Engel sah sich suchend um, richtete seinen Blick dann aber, als ein leises Klingeln die Anwesenheit eines der unsichtbaren Diener verkündete, auf eine bestimmte Stelle, „Ich muss mit Clas reden. Sofort.“  
Seltsame Töne erklangen und dann schien die besorgte Stimme des Erzengels direkt aus dem Nichts zu erklingen, „Ist etwas mit Anders oder der Kleinen, Lars?“ „Nein, es geht ihnen gut.“, versicherte Lars dem älteren Engel rasch, „Aber, wir haben ein anderes Problem. Kannst du Anders bitte erlauben mit mir sprechen zu dürfen?“ „Was?“, Clas klang etwas erstaunt, seufzte dann aber und gab seine Erlaubnis, „Anders, du kannst mit deinem Bruder reden ...“   
Lars sah seinen Zwilling auffordernd an, „Na los. Sag schon was! Hat es funktioniert?“ Anders leckte sich unsicher über die Lippen, wusste er doch nicht, was er sagen sollte, „Danke, Herr ...“ „Alles gut.“, Clas' Stimme verklang und Anders sah nun erstmals wieder etwas beschämt zu seinem Zwilling, „Lars …?“


End file.
